A Wedding to Die For
by CSI-Emily
Summary: Calleigh and Eric are getting married in the Florida Keys! Follows the plot of Harpers Island But with CSI: Miami Characters...
1. Intro

_I dont own CSI: Miami or The plot to Harper's Island. _

_Since this like Harper's Island characters on the show will die. I do NOT like doing that but it must be done to go with the Story line. _

_Now let me explain what's going to happen here.... I will most likely post a new chapter every week. In each chapter someone will die narrowing it down to the killer. _

_So now I present to you A Wedding to Die For..._

_Enjoy :)_

As Calleigh sat in front of the mirror she thought about her past and how she would remember it. He new life with Eric was going to begin this week. Everyone was going to be there. She couldn't wait to get married in front of her friends and coworkers. They were headed off to beautiful, sunny Key West.

_This couldn't be any more perfect. _She thought to herself. Just then Eric walked into the room and asked her if she was ready for work.

Calleigh had never been to Key West but Eric assured her that it would be the perfect place for her to get married. As they drove to work the about wedding plans. Calleigh was excited that everything was going to be perfect for her wedding.

As they walked of the elevator into the Crime Lab they knew something wasn't quite right. Horatio was standing by waiting for them.

"Hey H, whats up?" Eric sounded worried.

"Welcome to your crime scene today." What did he mean by that?

"H, What are you talking about?" Horatio just stood there for a couple a moments gathering his thoughts.

"Horatio, tell us whats going on." Calleigh said as spoke up for the first time. Eric's grip tightned arount her sensing that something wasn't right.

"Why don't you two see for yourself's." Calleigh and Eric followed closely behind Horatio as he walked over to the trace lab where the Englishman Michael Travers lying lifelessly on the ground.

Calleigh gasped. "Oh My God. Who did this?" Eric's grip tightend even more protectivlly around her.

"H. If he was killed in here then the killer must still be in the building."

"I know Eric. But night shift has reported nothing wierd around here and he didn't check in at all this morning. Which gives us reason to believe he was killed somewhere other than here." Eric's grip loosened a little with Calleigh.

"How was he killed?" Asked Calleigh as she broke free from Eric.

"Single gunshot wound to the head." Examined Dr. Tara Price.

"Do we have a bullet?" Tara gave her the lone bullet and Calleigh left to analyze it.

"Protect her Eric." Horatio said as he put on his everpresent shades. "She could be next."

* * *

_Sorry about how short it is... so after every chapter I want reviews about who you think the killer is. Remember it could be anyone in the lab! And feedback would be good too of course! _

_-Emily_

* * *


	2. Beginning to Day One

_I do not Own CSI: Miami or the plot to Harpers Island. Thank you to all the people who have alerted/favorited (I don't know what other word to use). Hopefully you will enjoy the next part to my story. _

_I'm going to start listing the characters and making the people that died bold. That might make it easier for everyone. _

_Horatio, Calleigh, Eric, Ryan, Natalia, Alexx, Tara, Kyle, Yelina, Julia, Valera, **Michael**, Frank, Jake, Mac, Rick, Stella, Catherine, Jim, Anne_

_I might add some more made up people. Right now I only have one and that's Calleigh's sister, Anne. And yes, I am bring people in from New York and Las Vegas!_

_Now I present Chapter 2!!!!_

* * *

Today in the Crime Lab, Calleigh was working on Michael's case. She was worried that her wedding would fall apart due to all of the unhappy guests. Natalia soon walked into her room with tears in her eyes.

"Who would want to do this to Michael? He was such an innocent guy. He only lived here for less than six months."

"I know," Calleigh said with her Southern accent, "He helped us crack so many cases. It's a shame that it could be someone in the lab. The bullet that he was shot with was a 9 mil. No fingerprints, no nothing. This person knew how to get passed our team."

Natalia left with the bullet to get it to her DNA lab to try and find anything that could be useful. But instead, she found herself asking who in the lab would be dumb enough to try to get passed Horatio. She also knew she needed to find an alibi for where she was this morning when the murder occurred. She knew she was asleep but she had no one to confirm that. Horatio would be asking everyone in the lab. She quickly realized that she needed to figure out who her enemies were and who were the ones she could trust.

* * *

Back up at the scene Ryan and Delko were prcessing. Taking pictures of anything and everything that might be related. They knew that the murder weapon was a 9 mil gun and they needed to process any gun in the building.

"Hey, man, let me go down to Calleigh's. I need to check up on the guns in her vault." Ryan simply stated.

"I think I should go. She's probably heart broken because of Michael and I can comfort her." Delko was being protective. But Ryan was already on his way out the door.

"Damn." Delko wished he could be there for Calleigh right now but another time would be better maybe. He needed to talk to her badly.

* * *

Ryan stood in the elevator to go down to the ballistics lab. As he was looking around the elevator he noticed a drop of blood. He decided to get a sample and send it up to Natalia when he was done with Calleigh. The elevator slowed down and finally came to a jerking stop at the bottom.

"That was wierd." Ryan said to himself. He knew the elevator was always in perfect condition. "Hey Calleigh. Calleigh?" She wasn't there.

* * *

_I know, no one died in this chapter... but some may be like this. Sorry I left you on a little bit of a cliffy by the way. Just trying to make it a little more interesting. _

_Remember to review and tell me who you think the killer is and also maybe who you think is going to be killed next!_

_-Emily_


	3. Another One Down

_Horatio, Calleigh, Eric, Ryan, Natalia, Alexx, Tara, Kyle, Yelina, Julia, Valera, **Michael**, Frank, Jake, Mac, Rick, Stella, Catherine, Jim, Anne_

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

"Calleigh?!" He was becoming frantic now, about ready to run up to Horatio and tell him to lock down the area.

"Ryan? Don't freak out. I was just in the bathroom. Is that illegal now?" She asked jokingly

"Oh my God, Calleigh, you scared me way too much right then." Thank God she was okay. Delko wouldn't have to kill him now. " I thought the killer got to you or something."

"Ryan, I don't think the killer is in the lab. This weapon came from Mexico. You can't get it anywhere else. It's illegal here."

"Who's saying that no one will cross the line here? Especially if they're mad enough." Delko was mad at Horatio for something on Monday, that would give him more than enough time to plan something out. And the black market could always be used to get the weapon.

"What are you thinking. Because if you have any leads you need to tell me."

"You'll be mad but Delko may have something to do with this." _Please Calleigh don't kill me..._ he added mentally.

Calleigh was fuming with anger. "Delko is innocent. He would never ever do something like this."

"You know what Calleigh? We never thought that Frank would break any of the expectations here either, but he did. And he lost his job because of it!"

Calleigh knew he was right. "So what do we do now?"

"We bring him in for questioning."

* * *

Natalia Boa Vista was down with ME Tara Price analyzing Micheal's body.

"Tox just came back, nothing strange, just some pain killers. Do you know if anything was bothering him?" Asked Tara.

"He never complained about anything, so no I don't think so. It's a mystery to me. Who in the lab would want to do this?"

Then Natalia finally remembered something. "Delko." was all she said.

"You think he did something? He wouldn't..."

"I saw them fighting the other day. It was physical but very loud, screaming at each other almost. They were talking about Calleigh."

"He isn't like that though. I can't see him hurting someone." Tara was puzzled by this fact.

"Thanks for everything Tara."

"Mhm, bye."

* * *

Ryan and Calleigh were sitting on the opposite side of the interrogation table from someone the both cared about so much. Eric.

"Eric, we have an eyewitness to you fighting with Micheal. If you did anything to him please tell me."

"Calleigh, baby, I did nothing. I swear." Calleigh knew he wasn't lying. Ryan on the other hand wasn't sure.

"Then why do we also have an eyewitness to you arguing with Horatio too. This gives you double motive. It would take down the team as well as take the life of a guy you were fighting with."

"I'll say it again. I did nothing to him. He was my friend."

"And you were arguing with your friend about Calleigh?" The blond CSI turned to look at Ryan with a puzzled expression on her face. Then she turned to look at her fiancee.

"Eric, why are you in a screaming fight about me?" She was saddened.

"Michael has 'loved' you since the day you were here. He just told me that right then. He said he wouldn't attend the wedding because if he did he'd be too sad to sit there and watch. I just went to talk to him. I promise both of you that."

"And then your little talk turned into a fight and it went to far and you killed him then processed the scene yourself so we could find nothing?"

This was too much for Calleigh. She got up and left the room without another word.

"Calleigh?! You do believe that I never did anything right?"

"We want to, man, but there is so much evidence against you."

"I'll find a way to get myself out of this mess."

* * *

Frank Tripp a former detective was walking along the beach when he heard footsteps behind him. He started to move faster but they only got faster too. Soon enough he was in at a full on run. Eventually the guy caught him and put a rag to his mouth which Frank knew was some drug and he slipped into uncounciousness for the last time.

* * *

_Horatio, Calleigh, Eric, Ryan, Natalia, Alexx, Tara, Kyle, Yelina, Julia, Valera, **Michael**, **Frank**, Jake, Mac, Rick, Stella, Catherine, Jim, Anne_

_Another one down. Remember to review and tell me who you think the next person to die will be and who you think the killer is!!!!!_

_-Emily_


	4. Surprise

_Horatio, Calleigh, Eric, Ryan, Natalia, Yelina, Kyle, Jake, **Frank**, **Michael**, Valera, Alexx, Tara, Stella, Mac, Cathrine, Jim, Julia, Rick, Anne_

_P.S.- I had Jim come from Las Vegas because he is so darn funny!_

_Enjoy and Review :)_

_

* * *

_

"Hello Calleigh, Eric." He said with a nod. "Welcome to today's investigation. The victim is Frank Tripp, former officer." They both stared at him in utter confusion.

"He's dead. Frank?" Calleigh asked astonished. That's two victims connected to the lab in two days. "You can't be serious Horatio."

"Does it look like I'm playing Calleigh?" He turned and walked over to Frank. The other two CSIs were hot on his heals.

"It has to be someone mad at you, H. You were close to Frank." Eric stated. "It's a shame we let him go from the lab. He was a good friend and very good at his job."

* * *

_"Hello Frank." Horatio knew today would be difficult. He was letting Frank Tripp go because of misconduct._

_"Horatio, I messed up. Give me another chance, please." Frank was breaking down right in front of him. He'd never seen the man like this before._

_"Frank, I can't do that. You broke the rules and got in a physical fight with a suspect. You put our lab in harms way and it clearly states in the Code of Conduct that anyone who does anything that may get us sued shall be fired immediately. I'm sorry Frank" Just then Rick Stetler walks up._

_"I need your gun and badge please, Mr. Tripp. Your personal items will be mailed to your home adress. I need to leave the building. Good Bye."_

* * *

"H?" Eric called after Horatio because he'd been daydreaming.

"Horatio" Calleigh yelled. After that he looked up looking a little dazed. "Welcome back handsome." At that Eric gave her a confused look. "What? It's been my nickname for him since day one."

"And other days when Frank was still alive." Horatio stated. "Calleigh, were collecting fingerprints and evidence from the scene. Eric, go talk to Tara about the COD and other things we should know, then join us in collecting." After that they left to do their respective jobs

* * *

Eric walked over to Tara slightly confused. _Doesn't Calleigh normally do this stuff?_ Eric asked himself mentally. Maybe he needed to talk to Calleigh about something. Yeah that was probably it. No need to get worked up about it.

"Hey Tara. Whatcha got?"

"This is really strange. We have two tazer marks on each of his wrists. I'd say that COD is electrocution. I found this in his pocket though." She pulled out a note and handed it to Eric.

_This is what happened once you fired me._ Is what it said.

"There trying to make this look like a suicide." Eric said without realizeing he said.

"The killer is really dumb then because no one can pull this off without useing both hands at once on each other. And Frank wouldn't do that anyways."

"Who ever killed him is trying to break up the team. We need to catch this guy fast. In the meantime, Tara you need to watch your back, they could be after you." Eric then departed off to Horatio and Calleigh.

* * *

"Calleigh, are you sure your ready to get married. It doesn't seem like you want to leave here at the moment." Calleigh was amazed he was asking, it was her boss for crying out loud.

"Is this why you sent Eric off to talk to Tara? He looked pretty confused when you did that."

"I have my ways to find things out." He gave her a shy smile.

"I am more than ready to get married to Eric." She added with a smile. Then she turned her head to find that Jake was standing right behind her.

"Calleigh, your getting married to _Delko._" He said right as Eric was walking up to the scene.

"Jake." Eric said in a digusted tone.

"_Delko."_ Jake said just as evilly.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd visit my lost love. How are you doing by the way, love?" Eric nearly growled at the sound of that.

"I don't know who your talking about, Jake." Calleigh wanted to turn around and smack him. How dare he? She was getting married in two weeks and he decided to show up now? "I suggest you leave."

"What are you doing on my crime scene Jake?" Horatio got right up in his face, "I would suggest the same thing as Calleigh. Leave. Now."

"Fiesty! I'll see you three later. Bye, love." As he was walking away Calleigh heard shots. She whirled her head around to see Jake lying dead on the ground.

"Serves him right." Eric said cooly.

"Eric, how dare you? He's a person just like the rest of us."

"I'm taking you two off the scene and calling Ryan and Natalia in on this one. I'll see you two tomarrow."

* * *

_So how was that chapter? Please reviewand tell me who you think the killer is! I know I surprised you by killing Jake! Aha, that was all part of the plan. Review please!!!!_

_Horatio, Calleigh, Eric, Ryan, Natalia, Yelina, Kyle, **Jake**, **Frank**, **Michael**, Valera, Alexx, Tara, Stella, Mac, Cathrine, Jim, Julia, Rick, Anne_

_-Emily :)_


	5. Truth

_Sorry that took awhile._

_Horatio, Calleigh, Eric, Ryan, Natalia, Yelina, Kyle, **Jake**, **Frank**, **Michael**, Valera, Alexx, Tara, Stella, Mac, Cathrine, Jim, Julia, Rick, Anne_

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

"Calleigh you can't honestly expect me to show him courtesy do you? Did you see how he treated me?" She was mad, and he knew it. _How can I make this better for her?_ He asked himself mentally. "How about I take you out for a drink? We can go to your favorite restaurant."

"I'm not really feeling up to it right now, maybe later." He was worried about her, she's not usually this quiet.

* * *

Stella and Mac boarded their direct flight to Miami.

"Mac, do you remember the last time we saw them? I knew this would happen eventually." Stella was clearly excited.

"I'm surprised."

"Why? Last time I saw them they were so flirtatious with each other."

"No I mean that person named Stetler. His first name was Rick I think. Horatio always talked about him like he was public enemy number one."

"But why would he have anything to do with the two of them getting married?"

"He has a strict lab policy." He was really happy for the two of them but he was wondering if Stetler knew about this. He barely knew Calleigh and Delko but for reason he was being invited to their wedding. He looked over at Stella and had a sudden urge to ask her something. "Stella, I hoping that you would maybe be my date to the wedding. I can't come without a date of course. That would be awkward." No idiot, what the hell was that? She's going to say no. Why did I have to do this on a plane? I don't even know where that came from. Yet, she was smiling.

"Sure Mac, I'll be your date." _I've been wondering when you'd do that. _She was extremely happy. He finally asked her to do something with him. "If you never asked, I would have asked you."

"Really? I never thought you would."

And with that they took off from rainy New York to sunshiny Miami not knowing what the next couple weeks would have in store for them.

* * *

Ryan, Natalia, and Horatio were down at the beach processing evidence.

"This is my favorite beach. At least it used to be." Natalia had said.

"Well now it becomes our favorite crime scene." Horatio stated as he put on his sunglasses and walked away.

Natalia picked up something on a medal chain. "Where have I seen this before?" Ryan walked over to her.

"Hey, that's my good luck token. I've been looking for that."

Natalia started laughing violently. "You have a good luck token?" _Must be part of his OCDness._

"Well...I..." Ryan stumbled a little out of embarrassment.

"It's fine. But now it's evidence. By the way, why is this at the crime scene? You don't have any part in this do you?"

"Of course not, Natalia."

"Horatio is going to want to talk to you anyways."

* * *

"Eric! I'm ready to go!" Calleigh yelled up the staircase leading to their bedroom.

"Coming!" He was dressed in an all black suit that he knew Calleigh loved. "Ready?"

"Definitley." On the way to the fancy restarant they talked about wedding plans and many other things.

"Calleigh?" She turned her head to give him her full attention. "Have you thought about kids?"

"I've always wanted a little girl. But, a boy would be fine too."

"But you do want one?"

"Of course. It would be hard with work, but worth it for sure. Being a mom has always been on the top of my list of things to do."

"I've always wanted to be a dad. To be a father to a kid and prove to myself that I didn't turn out like my father."

"You'll never be like him, don't worry. I'm positive you'd be great at it." Finally they were at the restaurant.

"Table for 2," Eric told the host.

"Right this way." They followed him to a table very dimly lit at the back of the restaurant.

"Calleigh, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Eric," she started. "You've told me that so many times. You know I want it too."

"I know, Calleigh, I know. I just like to say it because I never thought this would be an option for me."

Even though Calleigh never showed her weaknesses, tonight at that restaurant tears welled up in her eyes and she cried tears of joy. "I love you, Eric Delko."

"I love you too, Calleigh."

* * *

_Was that good??? Please review. People will start dying again, just had to get some stuff cleared up._

_-Emily3_


	6. Dress Shopping!

__

Horatio, Calleigh, Eric, Ryan, Natalia, Yelina, Kyle, **Jake**, **Frank**, **Michael**, Tara, Alexx, Valera, Stella, Mac, Cathrine, Jim, Julia, Rick, Anne

_Enjoy (: _

* * *

"Natalia, will you come with me to pick my sister up from the airport? She's flying in from Orlando today." Calleigh hadn't seen her sister in years. She was excited to get to see her face again.

"Sure Calleigh, I'd love to meet her." They walked out of the building, "Why isn't Eric coming with us?"

"Cause I still haven't got my dress and I need to do that with Eric," Calleigh said.

Natalia beamed at the thought. "I get to help you dress shop!?"

"You get to help me dress shop for both of us."

"I'm not following you."

"How would you like to be my maid of honor Natalia?"

"I would love to!"

"Tara is already at the store probably going crazy with the dresses. First we need to go pick up Anne and Stephanie. They'll help us shop."

"Wait, who's Stephanie?"

"She's my niece."

"Are they in the wedding?"

"I haven't seen either of them in 20 years. She says she doesn't care as long as she can witness. Stephanie will be my flower girl though. By the way, Horatio said he would call if there was any news of a new case." Calleigh was always worried about work even on a day like today.

* * *

"Do you have this dress in blue by any chance?" This was Tara's day off with the rest of her friends and they were going to spend it dress shopping. She couldn't think of a greater way to spend this day.

"No, I'm sorry ma'am, we only have it in green."

"Oh that's all right." She was bummed. The blue really brought out her eyes. She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and realized that she had a text. She flipped open her phone. It was from Calleigh. It read_ We're almost there. Don't go anywhere. _She responded to that and kept looking for dresses.

Finally the door opened up to reveal Calleigh, Natalia, and two others that she didn't know.

"Tara! You're here." Calleigh was obviously excited about today.

"Of course I'm here where else would I be? You know I love shopping."

"Tara this is Anne and Stephanie. Anne is my sister and Stephanie is my niece." Anne was a tall blond, much taller than Calleigh, with big blue eyes and the same pale skin. Stephanie was a lot different with brunette hair, brown eyes and even paler skin. They looked so different Tara was wondering if they were even related.

"Hi, are you going to help us shop?" Tara asked.

"Yes, but I need to find a dress for myself as well. And Steph needs her flower girl dress." She had a much more noticeable accent than Calleigh did.

"I think I will help you with that." Calleigh said entering into the conversation. "Hey! Where's Natalia?"

"I'm over here you guys. Look at this gorgeous dress." That was every ones cue to start shopping. The five girls shopped for hours before Calleigh found the bridesmaid dresses she wanted. It looked perfect on Natalia and Tara. The flower girl dress was amazing and her wedding dress would take any man's breath away. They were all ready for the wedding.

They were so wrapped up in what they were doing that, when Calleigh checked her phone on the way out, she realized she had a text from Horatio. It read, _Calleigh, I need you and everyone else to get back to the lab quick. Valera was found dead today in her lab._

* * *

_I've never really liked Valera anyways. Ha... Thanks to everyone that has reviewed!!! Keep 'em coming!!! BTW- Sorry for the short chapter. _

_Horatio, Calleigh, Eric, Ryan, Natalia, Yelina, Kyle, **Jake**, **Frank**, **Michael**, Tara, Alexx, **Valera**, Stella, Mac, Cathrine, Jim, Julia, Rick, Anne, Stephanie_

_Over and out-  
Emily :)_


	7. Oh No!

_I have some great ideas for how I want to do this and some pretty creppy ways to kill people on here.... so keep reading to find out!!!_

_Horatio, Calleigh, Eric, Ryan, Natalia, Yelina, Kyle, **Jake**, **Frank**, **Michael**, Tara, Alexx, **Valera**, Stella, Mac, Cathrine, Jim, Julia, Rick, Anne, Stephanie_

_-Emily :)_

* * *

Natalia sat in the break room awaiting Eric and Calleigh's arrival. Ryan had walked in a couple seconds earlier.

"I can't believe this. It's the second murder in the lab." Ryan sounded shocked but also really depressed.

"Ryan," Natalia put his hand on top of his, as if to comfort him, " You had a relationship going with Valera, didn't you?"

"Was it obvious? I was going to propose to her in the Keys." By then tears were falling down his face. Natalia had never seen her friend like this before. "I loved her Natalia. I don't understand why someone would want her dead." Ryan never told anyone about this before which confused her.

"You could have told me you two were dating. I would have never told anyone."

"I know. I wanted to tell you. Your my friend Natalia and I respect you but she wanted to keep this on the DL, just in case. You know, Stetler has his way of making people talk to him." Just then Calleigh and Eric walked into the room each with a puzzled look on their face. Eric's was almost a smirk as if he was about to say _I told you so!_ And Calleigh's was just downright sad.

"Do you think there is a person targeting our team?"

"We're hoping there isn't." Horatio made his enterance with the bold statement. "But to be safe, Eric, we are shuttleing everyone in a private plane down to the Keys right now. I need to talk to you about location and whose invited so we can make arrangements. Calleigh, I need you to get everyone into the break room that is invited immediatly and Ryan and Natalia, I want you to stay put."

* * *

After about ten minutes of what seemed like a game of hide and seek, Calleigh and Eric were back with everyone that was left of there invite list.

"Well I guess this is going to be a small wedding." Calleigh was upset because she really wanted a big one with everyone there, and she wanted her dad to walk her down the isle. Just the thought of her dad made her cry. She wanted him back down on Earth but she knew he was in a better place.

"Calleigh? You ready?" Eric looked ready and mostly excited.

"I am as ready as I'll ever be."

That last sentence lingered in Eric's mind as he drove her to the airport. "Calleigh, what do you mean by _I'm as ready as I'll ever be?_"

"I'm just a little nervous, that's all. Any bride to be gets the chills when thinking about how they will walk down the isle." He could believe this. He imagined Calleigh in a flowing white gown with curls in her hair and... no. That fantasy would have to wait. He needed to work on keeping her safe right now.

* * *

When they got to the airport they immediatly boarded a nice luxory plane. How the department afforded this nobody knew. Calleigh and Eric were ready for this day to come now more than ever. The plane was perfect it fit everyone inside nice and everyone had room to streach out too, which was always a plus.

Calleigh noticed Ryan sitting by Natalia who was comforting him. He had a dpressed look on his face and he was holding a black box in his hand whick looked like the kind that had a ring in it. SHe didn't know anything about Ryan being with anyone so she let this go. Eric, on the other hand, who was sitting next to her, had a smug look on his face. He looked like he would start laughing at this moment.

"Eric, what's so funny?"

"It's Ryan. He was going to propose to Valera, did you know that? I told him he would the first time he saw her, I was standing right there."

"_Hey Valera, do you have that DNA sample I asked for?" Delko was desperate to catch this killer. He needed the sample as soon as possible. Ryan was standing next to him with his jaw dropped. It was his first day here and apparently one of his best, but obviously he had no idea about Stetler's dating in the lab rule. _

_"Yeah I have it right here, looks like it belongs to a Drew Baracler." Ryan was still standing next to Eric with the same expression posted on his face. _

_"Alright. Ryan do you want to help me get this guy." He seemed to snap out of it when Delko talked. _

_"Uh yeah, sure." He followed Delko out and they walked over to interview the suspect. _

_"She's single you know. Quite the party girl if you ask me."_

_"You think I was interested?"_

_"Oh I know you were. You should have seen the look on your face."_

_"Hah well I'm not that good of a guy."_

_"You'll get her eventually. Just keep trying."_

_"Yeah whatever."_

"And here he is now, crying over the woman that just died that he thought he'd never have. I just have to be smug about it."

"That is kind of a funny story. I can definetly picture him with that look on his face. But I feel really bad for him right now."

"Yeah, same."

* * *

After a half an hour the plane landed in the keys. On the private island that Eric had rented out. After a million ooos and aaahs they finally got set to go to the bungalows. Eric and Calleigh walked over to their's (two people lived in each one) they started to set up.

"Eric, I'm going to go visit Natalia on the beach alright. Why don't you stay here. Unpack, please. I'll be back around four. If not I'll call you, alright?"

"Alright, have fun."

* * *

After a long day on the beach with Natalia the two said their goodbyes and went back to the bungalows. She shared one with Ryan. Calleigh felt really unprotected without her gun. Just as she was walking down the last dirt path she started to hear footsteps behind her. Arms grabbed her from behind as they put the poisen over her mouth and she passed out.

* * *

Eric was starting to get worried. It was 5:30 and he'd made a ton of calls to Calleigh's cell and called Natalia's multiple times to make sure Calleigh hadn't gone back with her. He made one final call to Horatio to search the island to find his Calleigh. Horatio said he'd do all he could. At this point all he could do was wait and worry. He was even beginning to break into tears as he thought about all that could happen to her.

* * *

_Horatio, Calleigh, Eric, Ryan, Natalia, Yelina, Kyle, **Jake**, **Frank**, **Michael**, Tara, Alexx, **Valera**, Stella, Mac, Cathrine, Jim, Julia, Rick, Anne, Stephanie_

_So nobody died but I'm hooping this was at least interesting! I want to thank everybody that has reviewed and everyone else who is reading this. BTW please review.... I love em'. Also if you visit my profile there is a pole asking who you want to see die in the next couple of chapters. Please do the pole!!!!_

_I will the next chapter up ASAP... my life has been crazy at the moment!_

_-Emily :)_


	8. Search

_Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and the people that have taken the pole.... your choices will be helpful in chooseing the next victim (since I hate doing it!) JK :)_

_Horatio, Calleigh, Eric, Ryan, Natalia, Yelina, Kyle, **Jake**, **Frank**, **Michael**, Tara, Alexx, **Valera**, Stella, Mac, Cathrine, Jim, Julia, Rick, Anne, Stephanie_

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

"H, I've been looking all over the island for you. Calleigh was supposed to get back an hour ago and she never came. I'm worried." Eric was getting desperate. It was not like Calleigh to have her phone off and not come back home, even when they had fought.

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"She went to hang out with Natalia at the beach an hour or so after we got here. She said she'd be back around 4 but she never showed."

"I'll send people out to look for her. Don't worry Eric, everything is going to be fine."

* * *

It took Eric what seemed like forever to get to Natalia's bungalow. He knocked loudly on the door a thousand times before he finally got an answer. But it wasn't the person he wanted it to be.

"It's 3:00 in the morning, man. This better be important." Ryan had answered and Eric was becoming furious.

"Calleigh is missing. She hasn't come home since she hung out with Natalia this afternoon."

"This is bad. That's not like Calleigh. I'll help search, just let me get out of these pajamas."

"Yeah ok. Hurry up. Please."

"Of, course. I'll get Natalia too. She'll want to help in anyway that she can."

* * *

Horatio called everyone in to the port that they arrived at.

"Calleigh has gone missing. We need everyone on the island searching for her with there eyes peeled for anything that looks suspicious. Since its night, I want no one alone. This person is still out there. Everyone goes in pairs. Use your cell to contact me if you get lost. We need to find Calleigh, she's the whole reason we're down here."

"I'm coming with you, alright, H?"

"Of course Eric. Do you have your guns?" He called loudly for everyone to here. There was a bunch of yesses and before long they were out in the night searching for one CSI.

* * *

Tara walked along side of the woman that people always had wanted her to be. She was no Alexx. Alexx had grown onto the team and no one could replace her.

"I haven't seen anything yet. I just hope Calleigh's OK. She was always stong. Hopefully she fought off the guy."

"Yeah. She's a great ballistics expert."

"Have you talked with her outside the lab, much?"

"No. They all miss you, I'm just kind of there. There's always a lost feeling in the morgue, and it's not because of dead bodies. No one can replace the legendary Alexx Woods. No one is good enough anymore." There was an awkward pause, then they heard the bushes move in front of them. Alezz drew her gun. Wait, where the hell'd she get a gun from? Two people walked out from behind the bushes with their guns also drawn. Tara had seen them at the search meeting.

One was a strawberry blonde woman that looked in her late thirtys and the other was a short bigger man that looked in his sixtys. Alexx put her gun down and the other people mirrored her.

"Who are you?" Tara was the first to speak out.

"I'm detective Jim Brass from LVPD and this is CSI Cathrine Willows. We're here for the wedding. Who are you?" The man said.

"I'm Alexx Woods, and this is Tara Price. Both of us have a past as Medical Examiners. Tara is currently one."

"Ah, well it was nice running in to you. Have you found anything?" Cathrine asked.

"Nah. We're not CSI's. I have absolutly no idea what to look for."

"Alright well good luck."

* * *

The two CSIs from New York paired together to try to find Calleigh.

"Calleigh is a really nice girl, it would be terrible if she... you know." Mac was obviously troubled by this case.

"Did you know her well?" Mac was staring out into the water. He broke into a sprint after staring for awhile. "MAC!" Stella couldn't see what he was running after but ran with him anyways. Before long he was in the water breaking into a swim. Stella stayed on the beach but she could see that there was a ship out in the water.

"Stella! Call Horatio and tell him I found her."

* * *

Mac thought frantically as he climbed into the boat where Calleigh laid. She was tied up and passed up. SHe had a pulse but it was very weak and she was very bruised throughout her body. He saw flashlights on the beach as he pulled her off the boat and swam her back to the sand.

"Come on Calleigh, you can make it." Mac said to her.

Eric was there waiting with tears in his eyes. "Tell me she's alive. Please."

"She's alive but needs to get to a doctor her pulse is so weak."

"Then its a good thing we have one here." Tara stepped forward ready to work. "Alexx please help me with her."

"Yeah sure Eric." Horatio had a car that transported Calleigh to a bungalow since there were no hospitals on the island. She worked for awhile with what she had and in the end she fixed Calleigh up and it would only be a little longer until she woke up. Eric was by her side.

"Calleigh!"

"Eric. I'm so sorry."

"What are you apologizing for? You didn't do anything."

"I scared the hell out of you and everyone else."

"Calleigh, baby, it's fine, your fine. Everything is good now."

"Not everything. There is a killer out there somewhere and I can tell you that it is a man. But that's it."

"I'll tell Horatio that then. You are going to be fine."

* * *

She was pissed. She couldn't believe her own team could think of her that way. SLowly she walked back to her bungalow thinking of today's events. When footsteps came up behind her, she walked a little faster but they were still there. She turned around and BLAM! Just like that she was dead.

* * *

_Stay tuned to find out who it is!! :)_

_Also take my pole and review.... I love them.... :)_

_I'll update soon to let you in on what happens.... hehe..._

_Horatio, Calleigh, Eric, Ryan, Natalia, Yelina, Kyle, **Jake**, **Frank**, **Michael**, Tara, Alexx, **Valera**, Stella, Mac, Cathrine, Jim, Julia, Rick, Anne, Stephanie (and one you don't know :))_

_-Emily_


	9. Decapitation

_Horatio, Calleigh, Eric, Ryan, Natalia, Yelina, Kyle, **Jake**, **Frank**, **Michael**, Tara, Alexx, **Valera**, Stella, Mac, Cathrine, Jim, Julia, Rick, Anne, Stephanie :)_

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

Alexx was the first to arrive at the scene. She stood there over the dead body of a girl and the head was two feet away. She had been decapitated. She had been paired with Tara searching Calleigh. She was envious of Alexx. Alexx immediatly called Horatio and within five minutes he was with her.

"What do we have here Alexx?" Horatio asked.

"Poor girl got her head chopped off. No one should die like this."

"Do we have an i.d.?" Obviously Horatio hadn't looked at the body yet.

"It's your ME, Tara Price." She heard Horatio gasp. "Are you going to process the scene since we're not technically in Miami?"

"I think we should. I'll call Mr. Wolfe and Ms. Boa Vista since Eric is still with Calleigh."

* * *

Ryan looked down at the ring in his hand in shame. _I should have been with her to stop whoever did this. I would have taken this instead of her. She deserves a life_. Natalia came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ryan, you'll get through this. She's in a better place."

"It should be me instead of her. I should of been there to protect her."

"You need to stop blaming yourself. There was nothing you could of done." The phone rang on the bedside table.

"It's Horatio. Hello?" Ryan picked up the phone.

"Hello Mr. Wolfe. Another was killed. Tara."

"What?"

"I need you down here to process."

"Wow." He hung up.

"What?" Natalia asked curiously.

"Tara was killed and Horatio needs us to process."

"I thought we were supposed to have the time off."

"Yeah but when one of our own is killed, duty calls." They both packed up and went off to their location.

* * *

"When will I get to go?" Calleigh was sick of being restricted to her bed.

"Alexx needs to approve." Eric hadn't left the side of the bed. "Did you that Tara was killed yesterday?"

"Oh my God. That man won't stop."

"Cal, are you sure it was a man?"

"Never been more sure." They turned around when they heard a knock on the door, and in walked Stetler.

"Calleigh, how are you doing?"

"I'm feeling fine. I just need Alexx's permission to go."

"So you two will really be getting married this week?"

Eric spoke up "Yeah Stetler, and you gave us the go ahead, so don't even think about saying no now."

"And why are you even here?"

"I need to be here so you two can sign the contract for the lab."

"What? What contract." Calleigh was puzzled. He never said anything about a contract before and now he just decides to bring this up. She was already mad because no one invited him here.

"The one that says you will never let your love life mess up a case."

"You already know that would never happen."

"I still need to have it."

* * *

Ryan and Natalia arrived to the scene with their kits in hand. Looking down at Tara's body was saddening. Natalia promised herself that she would always stay with someone on the island.

"H, what happened to her?" Ryan asked.

"She ws decapitated Mr. Wolfe. I need you to find a murder weapon. Natalia I need you to look for footprints in the soil."

"Alright."

Ryan went to work photographing the scene and searching. Alexx told him it would most likely be a long thin blade, Almost like a sword. A sword would be very easy to find most likely. Alexx also told him that the killer did this in one swing, so the person that did this had to be strong.

Natalia found no footprints in the dirt at all but there were marks from a hand maybe covering them up. Splinters would be on the murderers hand. It would be easy to identify him if they were to line everybody up. But there was no chance of this since everyone had their own activities and the murderer probably cleaned his hands.

Horatio looked for evidence on the body. He found a fingerprint that he would have to run on her hand. He was greatful that he brought his computer with him to look for anything since he knew they were being targeted.

"Mr. Wolfe, did you find anything?"

"It's a home made sword. Would have gone straight through her in one swipe."

"Natalia?"

"There's a trail. But it leads to the leaves where I cant pick it up anymore."

"Hmm... This person knows what he's doing. They know how to break the team."

"So we need to find them, before its too late." Natalia was scared to death so she was going to stay with Ryan for the rest of this trip. "Ryan, I am not leaving your side."

* * *

_So how was that? Feedback would be nice and dont forget **MY POLL!!!** It helps so much when writing this..._

_I think being decapitated is a pretty sick way to die don't you? :)_

_Horatio, Calleigh, Eric, Ryan, Natalia, Yelina, Kyle, **Jake**, **Frank**, **Michael**, **Tara**, Alexx, **Valera**, Stella, Mac, Cathrine, Jim, Julia, Rick, Anne, Stephanie_

_-Emily :)_


	10. Stopping the Unstoppable

_Wow I haven't updated this in forever! Sorry about that... _

_Horatio, Calleigh, Eric, Natalia, Ryan, **Valera**, **Micheal**, Alexx, Stetler, **Tara**, **Frank**, Anne, Stephanie, Julia, Kyle, Yelena, Stella, Mac, **Jake**, Catherine, Jim_

Horatio was puzzled. He had never failed to figure out who a murderer was. And this should be easy, because they were the only ones on the island, he hoped. Horatio sat in the bungalow he shared with Yelena. She was already asleep but he felt that something wasn't right. He couldn't sleep. So he got up and went into the bathroom. He bent down and splashed cold water on his face to get rid of the feeling. When he came back up and looked in the mirror-

"Ahhh!" He screamed. But it was just Yelena sneaking up on him. "Oh my God!" He was breathing heavily now.

"I couldn't sleep either. I'm trying to think who has motive to do this."

"I have been thinking that it's Rick the whole time. It makes sense."

"He wouldn't do that to his prized CSI team."

"Maybe, maybe not." He left her with.

* * *

Ryan was really bummed that there were no TVs on the island. It was the middle of the night and he could just stare up at the ceiling which was covered with bug nets.

"Ryan?" He heard Natalia say.

"Yeah Nat?"

"I'm scared. I mean really, really scared." He wrapped her in his arms without thinking. She cuddled up next to him. All he could think about was Valera. He hoped she was in heaven, happy that he may have found the one to move on with. If they made it out of here alive.

* * *

"Yelena, I'm going to take a walk down the beach to clear my mind."

"Are you sure you want to do that? The man could be out there right now."

"I'll bring my gun." With that Horatio stepped outside into the hot air of the Florida Keys. He loved it down there. His walk began like any other, but soon he had company. Someone was behind him. He took the gun out of his belt and turned quickly.

"Hello Horatio," The attacker smiled a sly smile.

"Put the gun down!" Horatio yelled.

"Sorry, that's not how my game goes." With a single bullet Horatio was down. And would forever stay down. The murderer had stopped the unstoppable. Now no one on this island stood a chance.

* * *

The people on the island woke up to tropical birds singing and a breeze in the air. Everyone was unaware of the tragedy that happened the night before.

"Hey Cal," Eric said. "How about we go for a walk? You know just the two of us, before the welcome breakfast." They had planned to have a welcome dinner but with the way things have been going they decided to do the opposite.

"Alright, sure." They got up and had a nice long walk down the beach. When they go to where they would turn around Eric noticed something. He decided to check it out.

"Cal, look at this." He said pointing to the ground.

"Is that blood?"

"Yeah, that is definitely blood."

He heard Calleigh gulp, "Whose?"

* * *

They hurried back to their bungalow to get ready for the breakfast. They decided that they would see who was missing there and that would determine whose blood it was.

"Cal I'm freaking out."

"Me too. What if it's Natalia's or Ryan's?"

"If it were Ryan's I wouldn't feel too bad. He'd be with Valera." Eric knew Ryan loved Valera and by the way he's been acting lately he wouldn't be surprised if Ryan killed himself for her.

* * *

_Hehe.. i know that no one saw that coming. :)_

_**Horatio**, Calleigh, Eric, Natalia, Ryan, **Valera**, **Micheal**, Alexx, Stetler, **Tara**, **Frank**, Anne, Stephanie, Julia, Kyle, Yelena, Stella, Mac, **Jake**, Catherine, Jim_

_So you should review... tell me who the killer is in youre mind :)_


	11. Breakfast Time

_**Horatio**, Calleigh, Eric, Natalia, Ryan, **Valera**, **Micheal**, Alexx, Stetler, **Tara**, **Frank**, Anne, Stephanie, Julia, Kyle, Yelena, Stella, Mac, **Jake**, Catherine, Jim_

Eric had been so tired after their walk that Calleigh decided to let him sleep. He looked so peaceful, even though she knew he was freaking out on the inside. Truthfully, she was too. Everyone they loved were on the island and whoever the blood belonged to would be deeply missed.

She was so busy thinking that she hadn't heard wake up.

"Hey baby."

"Hey Eric, are you ready for today?"

"I'd rather stay here." He said, she could hear the part in his voice that was frightened.

"Me too, but we've got a breakfast to put on." She got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready. When she got out Eric was already ready. "How do men do that?" She muttered to herself. "We gotta get going." They left their bungalow and headed to the breakfast hall. It was a small but glamorous room. There were crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and table covered with silk table cloths. The colors were the ones that Eric and Calliegh had chosen for the wedding. Altogether, it was exactly what they had wanted.

"Wow," Eric said amazed.

"It's perfect." Calleigh gazed around the room.

"I'm glad you think that." A voice said from behind them. Calleigh and Eric turned to see a short brunette. "I'm Margeret, I believe we spoke on the phone."

"It's nice to finally meet you. It looks exacly like I wanted." Calleigh couldn't stop gushing about the room.

"Your guests should arrive soon, so you should stand by the door and greet them as they come in."

"Alright, thank you Margaret." Eric said as he ushered his fiance to the door. "When did you talk to her on the phone?"

"About a week ago. I needed to set up a little surprise for the lab." She told him.

"Do I get to know?"

"You'll find out sooner or later." The first ones there were Ryan and Natalia, Eric and Calleigh looked at each other with relief on his face.

"Hey Delko. Congrats man, I wish I could have scored Calleigh." Ryan told him.

"Watch it Wolfe, keep that up and you'll be in your bungalow for the bachelor party."

He put his hands up, surrendering. "I can't say no to a bachelor party."

"Calleigh, you look amazing." Natalia said.

"Aww, thanks Nat. You do too." Natalia smiled at her. "Since your my maid of honer, you get to sit with me and Eric, I believe Ryan does too."

"What are you getting at Calleigh?"

"I'll explain later." Calleigh said when she saw Ryan come up behind Natalia.

"Hey Cal, congrats." He smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks Ryan. Hey why don't you find your seat, and we'll talk later." Calleigh told them when she saw other guests arriving.

"Sure." They left and Calleigh and Eric greeted many other guests, receiving many hugs and congratulations.

Once everyone was filtered through, Calleigh looked at the room. It was now filled with people they loved, and unless someone went on a rampage, they wouldn't get hurt.

"Cal, you ready?"

"No."

"What? Cal, you're not having second thoughts are you?"

"No."

"Then what-"

"Eric, where's Horatio?" Eric glanced around the room, only to find that Horatio wasn't there. "What if it was his blood? Eric, what if he's dead?"

"Hey, Cal, I'm sure he's fine."

"Let's ask if people have seen him, anyways." Calleigh ran out of Eric's grip and onto the little platform in front. "Has anyone seen Horatio this morning?"

Yelena spoke up, "I'm sharing a bungalow with him. He said he was going for a walk and that he'd meet me here."

"Oh no, no, no."

Eric came up to the stage and escorted Calleigh off before she went into hysterics. "He's fine. Let's start the breakfast, he'll show up."

Calleigh just nodded and went to her seat.

"Hey Cal, are you alright?"

"No, not at all. We found blood on the beach this morning. Nat, what if it's Horatio's?

"Cal, Horatio doesn't just die. He would have killed the person first." Natalia was trying so hard to believe that nothing happened to him but in the back of her mind she knew something probably did happen. "Just take your mind off of it and focus on this party. Everyone's here. We can talk about this later alright?"

"Yeah, sure," Calleigh said. To everyone's surprise, Stetler went up to the platform to talk, "Oh this should be interesting."

"I know that this is going to sound strange coming from me," he started, "But I would like to wish Calleigh Duquesne and Eric Delko a happy marriage and wish them luck in the future. I do believe that they are meant to be. They proved that by getting passed me." He laughed at his own joke, even though no one else thought it was funny.

The four CSIs at the front table dropped their jaws. "Did my ears just hear him right?"

"And to prove that I mean this-"He was interrupted by a creaking sound coming from the ceiling. The room went silent as everyone looked up. Suddenly a body fell as the wood splintered and went everywhere. People were screaming when they realized who it was.

"Oh my God." Stella Bonasara said, shocked as she tightened up next to Mac.

"Horatio," Was all he needed to say.

* * *

I certainly do not want that to happen at my wedding.

So how did you like it?

Too scary? Hahaha! We'll see how everyone reacts next chapter :)

_**Horatio**, Calleigh, Eric, Natalia, Ryan, **Valera**, **Micheal**, Alexx, Stetler, **Tara**, **Frank**, Anne, Stephanie, Julia, Kyle, Yelena, Stella, Mac, **Jake**, Catherine, Jim_


	12. Screw You, Eric!

_**Horatio**, Calleigh, Eric, Natalia, Ryan, **Valera**, **Micheal**, Alexx, Stetler, **Tara**, **Frank**, Anne, Stephanie, Julia, Kyle, Yelena, Stella, Mac, **Jake**, Catherine, Jim_

* * *

The breakfast hall filled with screams, no one knew what to think. People covered their eyes to look away from the horror. Their boss, friend, and family member hung from the ceiling with a bullet hole in his head.

"NO!" Calleigh was devastated. Eric had to hold her down to keep her from going crazy. She was screaming and tears were flowing freely. What was supposed to be a great day ended up being a nightmare. Eric was shocked to see his brother-in-law. He knew that Horatio was a strong man and most likely did not go down without a fight.

Calleigh's sister, Anne, had to leave the building. She would not let Stephanie witness this. Even though neither of them knew Horatio personally, they knew this would affect the wedding and they would most likely postpone it.

Natalia was clinging to Ryan and sobbing into his shoulder. Ryan was doing his best to comfort her even though it was difficult not to breakdown himself.

Stetler looked at the ceiling in shock. He hated Horatio, so the sight was rather comical to him. He would never hurt Horatio, if he did he would lose his job, but he silently thanked the person that did this because now, he would get to be head of the lab. He smiled a satisfied smile and walked off the platform. Calleigh saw his smile and broke free from Eric's grip. "How could you do this?" She screamed at him.

"Calleigh, I didn't-"

"Come on, Rick! You're the one Horatio couldn't stand. And you know you'd get that job without him in the way."

"Calleigh-"

"Don't Calleigh me! Just face it, Rick. You're done. You're the only one with motive to do this." She went to the other side and handcuffed him.

"You've got the wrong guy, I didn't do anything." Eric came over to the scene that now everyone was watching, pulled Calleigh away, and then released the handcuffs.

"What are you doing?" Calleigh asked him.

"We have to be smart on this. We'll get him the right way."

"Screw you, Eric." Then she ran out of the breakfast hall leaving a sad and disoriented Eric behind.

* * *

The words hit him like a rock being thrown at him. _Screw you, Eric, _she had said.

"I'll go after her," Natalia offered.

He nodded "Be careful," He started, "Someone sick is still on the loose." Soon Natalia was on the move to track down Calleigh, but not before giving Stetler the evil eye.

"Delko, she's just upset. Give her time to cool down, she'll come around." Ryan said, his voice shaken up.

"Not after this." He walked off to the platform. "We need to get his body down. Then I will call the plane company and get them to bring the plane back. The wedding will be postponed." The crowd nodded in agreement then Alexx, accompanied by Yelena, went to the roof to retrieve the body.

* * *

After about five minutes of running around the island Natalia finally found Calleigh.

"Cal!"

"What Natalia? Do you really expect me to go back to that scene?"

"No. I don't want to go back either. But Eric-"

"There is no more Eric and me. I don't want a wedding. I don't want anything more to do with him." Calleigh interrupted.

"Then you need to tell him that. He's breaking down back there. You still care enough about him to tell him that right?"

"Yeah." She said "I just don't know how to tell him."

Natalia pulled her friend into a tight embrace "You'll figure out a way."

"He was going to walk me down the aisle, Nat. He was like a father to me." Calleigh started crying and Natalia cried with her.

* * *

At breakfast hall Alexx was processing Horatio's body. "I can barely control my hands, they're shaking so hard." She said.

"We need to see if we can identify the killer."

"Well you've got a room full of CSIs. All of them are credible."

"Hey Eric,"

"Hi Catherine."

"Umm, I was wondering if you needed any help processing. We weren't that close to Horatio so it would probably be a good case for me."

"Yeah, go ahead."

"Thanks I'll get my kit." She said. "Eric, I am so sorry, about everything."

"Thanks."

"There was no evidence on the roof suggesting a person was up there. The killer left no evidence. Not even footprints."

Eric just nodded.

"If I were Calleigh I'd have freaked like that too. She's just upset, don't take it personally."

"It's not that she yelled at me, it's that she's out of my sight. What if something happens? I will never forgive myself."

"Natalia's with her." She reminded him. "The two of them together are deadly. You know that."

"But if they get separated-"

"Don't think that." She cut him off and walked away.

* * *

_**Horatio**, Calleigh, Eric, Natalia, Ryan, **Valera**, **Micheal**, Alexx, Stetler, **Tara**, **Frank**, Anne, Stephanie, Julia, Kyle, Yelena, Stella, Mac, **Jake**, Catherine, Jim_


	13. Disappearing act

___**Horatio**, Calleigh, Eric, Natalia, Ryan, **Valera**, **Micheal**, Alexx, Stetler, **Tara**, **Frank**, Anne, Stephanie, Julia, Kyle, Yelena, Stella, Mac, **Jake**, Catherine, Jim_

_I'll try for a long chapter today... and somebody's going to die :) Wow... I sound kind of evil._

_I'm going to try something new :) I am going to comment on people's reviews... but only for the reviews on the chapter :)_

_tbsavafob- I'm always wondering who's going to be next too. I don't figure that out until I write the chapter. It makes it a lot more interesting to write. :)_

_C.H.E.A.R.- You're going to find out if they're alright this chapter :) Sorry for the cliffy, actually no I'm not. Hahaha_

_ForevermoreNevermore- It does sound a little morbid... haha... At least your not the one who gets to think of ways to kill them :) And thank you!_

* * *

"Mac, do you have cell service?" Stella asked.

"That's weird. No I don't." He said after taking his phone out.

"Something's not right."

"Maybe it's the fact there was a dead body hanging from the ceiling." A man said, coming towards them. "Jim Brass, LVPD." He said introducing himself.

"I'm Mac Taylor and this is Stella Bonasara, NYPD."

"Hi," Stella said, "I think I met Catherine at the beginning of the trip."

"It's possible."

"Mr. Brass-"

"Jim." He corrected.

"Jim," Mac started, "Do you have cell service?"

He took out his phone and flipped it open, "Nope."

"Hmm…" Mac said as he walked away.

"He does that a lot. Sorry." Stella said as she chased after him. "Mac, where are you going?"

"Eric!" He yelled. "Can I talk to everyone?"

"Uhh, yeah. Go to the podium."

"Thanks," he ran to the podium. "Does anyone have cell service?" The room filled with no's and people shaking their head. "Alright." He went back to Eric and Stella. "I think you two know just as well as I do that this isn't right." The both nodded.

"We need to get everyone back to their bungalows. And each one needs a gun."

"Calleigh and Natalia aren't back yet though. We should wait for them." Stella suggested.

"You two tell everyone to head back to safety. Me and Ryan will wait for them. And stay together." He warned. The two left and soon the room was cleared of everyone except Ryan and Eric.

"Delko, I am so sorry."

"Nah, you didn't do anything."

"I mean about Calleigh, it's gotta be hard."

"She'll come around." He shrugged, "All I've got to do it wait."

* * *

Calleigh and Natalia ran their way back through the trees following their footsteps. The breakfast hall finally came into view and they sprinted fast back to safety. They busted through the doors then shared a confused look.

"Calleigh!" Eric exclaimed, running over to her and embracing her tightly. "I was so worried." He looked down at her and kissed her. But something was off. "What's wrong?" He asked after noticing how she didn't kiss him back.

"I don't know if I can follow through with this, Eric."

"Hey, hey, we already discussed that we were going to push it back."

"If we get married, it will just remind me off what happened. I don't know if I can do that." She pulled away with tears streaming down her face.

"Can we just talk about-"

"No, I'm sending everyone back to Miami tomorrow, before someone else gets hurt."

"How do you plan on doing that when there is no service on the island?"

She thought for a second, "There had got to be a phone here somewhere and I will search for it."

* * *

"Why does this feel awkward to me?" Ryan said lying in bed.

"Maybe it's because we're both guys sharing a bed?" Eric suggested. Calleigh had insisted on staying with Natalia for the night. "I haven't had a sleepover since I was ten."

"Not with a guy, but you've had plenty with women." Ryan chuckled.

"Not funny. There is only one person that I want in this bed and I guarantee that it is not you."

"Eric Delko I feel offended."

"Yeah you should."

"Calleigh is not going to just drop you like that." He snapped his fingers, "I bet you will be back together tomorrow morning."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

"You are so pessimistic." Ryan said, "You need to be more like me. I'm optimistic and look where it's gotten me."

"Oh yeah, I totally want a dead lover."

"Natalia's not dead," Ryan said confused.

"What did you just say? Wolfe, it's only been a couple of days and you've already moved on?"

"Stick a cork in it, Delko, I'm trying to sleep."

"You weren't two minutes ago." Eric muttered but the room fell silent and soon the two were fast asleep.

* * *

When Calleigh awoke the next morning, Natalia was already ready to go.

"You're up early,"

"Yup, I'm going to go look for a phone so we can get out of here."

"Not by yourself," Calleigh said.

"No, I met that woman named Catherine yesterday. She said she'd look for one with me. She's on her way over now."

"Is anyone with her?"

"Nope."

"The killer is picking off people that are alone like sitting ducks! How could she be so stupid?"

"Calleigh, she's got a gun. She'll be fine."

* * *

"Jim, you get the bungalow to yourself this morning."

"Halleluiah!" He exclaimed, "Where are you headed?"

"To help Natalia find a phone."

"Be careful. I don't want to go back to Las Vegas with a dead body as one of my checked luggage."

She laughed, "Alright Jim." Then she left and followed the path that led her to Natalia and Calleigh. She could see the bungalow when someone came from behind her and stuck a plastic bag over her head. She screamed hoping to get someones attention but the strength of the person's hands tightend the hold on her. She soon fell to the ground as darkness surrounded her.

* * *

Natalia was the first to hear the scream and she rushed out the door, only to find Catherine laying lifeless. She knew she had to protect Calleigh and herself, but she couldn't just leave Catherine laying there. Something moved in the trees so she ran, and fast, back to the bungalow.

By the time she got back, Calleigh was out of the shower. "Nat, where were you?"

"Catherine is dead outside the bungalow. I heard her scream, but when I got there it was too late." She was now crying.

"Alright, let's go check it out." They left and Natalia led Calleigh to the spot that she had found Catherine lying. Only there was no body.

"I don't get it. Where'd she go? She was here five minutes ago."

"We need to get everyone on the island together." Natalia nodded as they headed to each bungalow sending everyone back to the breakfast hall.

"Cal, I think that's everyone."

"Ryan and Eric. We didn't get them." They knocked on the door to the bungalow and Eric answered.

"Hey... uh... is everything alright?"

"I found Catherine dead, but her body wasn't there when me and Calleigh went back."

"What did you do?"

"We sent everyone to the breakfast hall so they would be together."

Eric nodded, "We need to head over there."

* * *

_____**Horatio**, Calleigh, Eric, Natalia, Ryan, **Valera**, **Micheal**, Alexx, Stetler, **Tara**, **Frank**, Anne, Stephanie, Julia, Kyle, Yelena, Stella, Mac, **Jake**,** Catherine**, Jim_

_Bye- bye Catherine... hahaha :)_

_So who do you think the killer is? And who do you want the next victim to be? And how did I do?_

_I won't be able to update this weekend, which I'm sorry about. :( I've got a soccer tournament, which also sucks because Western Washington has decided to have a heat wave, and its supposed to hit 100 today. :) But playing soccer in that weather is going to suck._

_Anyways, do not hesitate to review, all comments or questions are welcome :) _

_~Emily~_


	14. Come Clean

_Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Since it's so hot I haven't been spending much time at the computer._

_tbsavafob- haha I feel the same way! Thanks for the review :) This has nothing to do with the story but... what does your screen name mean? It's got me puzzled. haha :)_

_ForevermoreNevermore- I'm glad you enjoyed that part! I kinda felt like I had to write something to lighten the mood a bit. And I have figured out who the murderer is... finally! Haha but I'm glad your liking the story :)_

_C.H.E.A.R.- Thank you! It's always good to know that people like your story. And I highly recommend watching the series on because it was AMAZING :)_

_Girlie14- I thought about that show too when I wrote that part... It's one of my favorite CSI: NY episodes. And as for what Stet said, that is for you to decide because I have no idea haha :)_

_^^^Thank you to everyone up there for reviewing^^^_

_____**Horatio**, Calleigh, Eric, Natalia, Ryan, **Valera**, **Micheal**, Alexx, Stetler, **Tara**, **Frank**, Anne, Stephanie, Julia, Kyle, Yelena, Stella, Mac, **Jake**,** Catherine**, Jim_

_Now for the next chapter :)_

* * *

Eric, Calleigh, Natalia, and Ryan walked to the breakfast hall with their guns drawn. No one wanted to risk anything.

"How are we going to get this guy when all of our equipment is at the lab some two hundred miles away?" Ryan asked the group.

"What ever happened to being optimistic?" Eric asked, referring to their night.

"This guy is desperate, and they will do anything to kill everyone here."

"We can't think about that right now." Calleigh said quickly. "We need to keep everyone together because as long as your with someone the killer won't kill you, it's not their MO."

"She's right. The killer only kills when the victim is alone." Natalia added.

"Someone could easily change their MO, though." Eric said, still not sure. They could finally see the breakfast hall and when they looked through the doors they could see all of their friends and co-workers. "We need to warn everyone, Calleigh why don't you explain what we found out on this little walk." She nodded and the four CSI's headed inside.

The room fell silent upon them entering and everyone stared, waiting for an explaination as to why they were here.

Calleigh walked to the podium and turned the microphone on. "Tomorrow everyone is back on a plane and going to Miami where we will continue the investigation with the help of the lab."

"And Internal Affairs!" Stetler shouted.

Calleigh gave him a look but continued on. "We've discovered that the killer doesn't kill when you are with a partner, so I guess I'm just trying to say to use the buddy system. If you don't the penalty won't be time out, it will be death." Calleigh stepped down from the podium and headed back to the table that the other CSIs were sitting at.

* * *

Yelena sat at a table with Alexx, Anne, and Stephanie. She didn't know Calleigh's reletives very well but she could tell that Anne would do anything to protect her daughter. She was glad that Ray Jr. had stayed back in Miami with his uncle. But she needed to survive this, for him.

"Yelena!" Alexx yelled. She had been so busy thinking that she had blanked out to everyone else.

"What? Sorry."

"Are you okay?" Alexx asked a little worried.

"I'm just thinking about Ray Jr." Alexx nodded with full understanding.

"I've been thinking about my kids too. I can't leave them without a mom."

"Yeah, that's the way I feel."

"We'll get through it. My sister and her friends carry weapons. We've got a whole room full of criminalists." Anne said.

"One of the criminalists in this room is the killer." Yelena said. "Have you guys thought that maybe that person will go on a rampage right now?" She could practically see the guests at the table shudder.

"They wouldn't." Alexx said shaking her head. She was very sure of that.

* * *

"So much for the whole 'wedding date' thing, huh?" Stella asked Mac.

"I guess so. Maybe someone at our lab will get married, then we can be each other's date." He laughed. "That'll never happen."

"Never say never, Mac."

"Mac, Stella." Jim said as he sat down.

"Hey Jim."

"I don't know anyone here anymore, and I've talked to you two before so," He paused "Do you mind if I join you?"

"No not at all," Stella said.

"Someone in this room is the killer. There is no doubt about it. Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know. Everyone is a suspect to me." Mac said.

"Calleigh said that the attacker was a man though right?" Jim said "So that would give us six suspects."

"But there was evidence of a woman at one of the crime scenes." Stella added "So that would mean there are two people involved."

* * *

"Mom, do you think we are going to die?" Kyle asked Julia.

"I really hope not, but Kyle, I don't want you leaving my side. There is too much at stake." Kyle nodded with understanding and unclipped the gun that was on his wasteline and put it on the table.

"I think it's time I come clean." He said.

* * *

_Sorry that was kind of a short chapter :/_

_And this happened before Lindsay and Danny got married so that's why Mac didn't say anything about them._

_So what does Kyle need to come clean about? and how did I do? and if anyone has any guesses as to who the Killers are please tell me :) _

_~Emily~_


	15. Berries

**ForevermoreNevermore- Thank you, thank you… again :)**

**Tbsavafob- The idea about how the two killers work is a very good one. And as for the username… you do a very good job of making people think. But if your parents can't get it I'm pretty sure I wouldn't. :) To me it looks like a bunch of jumbled letters. Haha…**

**Calleigh Baby- You're going to have to keep reading to find out haha… but if that's what you think… thank you for the review :)**

**Girlie14- Ahh!!! Great ideas!!! I love how you get into it, it makes me very happy to know I'm doing my job :)**

**^^^Thanks to all of you- again!^^^**

* * *

"Kyle, what is this about? Why do you have that?"

"Dad knew something about this, he told me to carry it, to be safe. I'm starting to think that maybe he knew something and it got him killed."

Julia took the gun off the table and put it in her purse. "I don't want you carrying this. And I'm going straight to Calleigh with it." She turned and headed off to find Calleigh who was easy to spot with her blonde hair. "Um… I have something that you may want to take a look at."

She pulled the gun out of the purse and everyone at the table gave her a suspicious look. "Where'd you get this?" Calleigh asked.

"Kyle gave it to me. He said that Horatio gave it to him to 'stay safe'."

Calleigh looked at it and said, "It's a revolver and there are no bullets missing. From what I can tell it hasn't been fired recently. I'm going to have you keep this, in case someone comes after you and Kyle." Julia nodded and headed back to the table. "We need to keep an eye on those two."

"You don't think Kyle had something to do with this do you?" Natalia asked, "I mean he's Horatio's son."

Calleigh shrugged, "You can never take too many precautions right?"

"Calleigh, what are we going to do about food?" Ryan asked.

"There's a killer on the loose and you're thinking about food?"

"Pretty soon people will start turning on each other because they're all cranky and hungry."

"You know, I saw some plants over by the dock that had berries on them." Natalia said.

"We've got all the wedding food." Calleigh added. Eric cringed at how casually she said wedding. It was almost as if she forgot it was supposed to happen.

"Natalia, you said you found bushes with berries?" Natalia nodded. "Then we send people out in groups to get as many as they can, they'll be our lifeline if we run out of the wedding food." Ryan said.

"But who do we send out?"

"Volunteers?" Eric suggested.

The group nodded as Calleigh went to the platform. She cleared her throat and began speaking when the crowd got quiet, "We have to think about the food situation. I'm sure you're gonna get hungry really soon. Natalia said there were bushes with berries by the dock. We were hoping to have some people go out in groups to collect them and bring them back."

Eric then stepped up and began to talk. "Women and children are staying here."

"Eric!" Calleigh screamed.

"No you're staying here. I am not letting you go out there. Are you guys coming?" He said to all of the men in the room. After a chorus of yeahs he said, "Alright then it's settled. Bring your guns to the door and we'll be off."

* * *

"Look, Stell, in case this goes bad for me, you will be head of the lab back in New York."

"Mac-"

"No don't even say anything, Stell."

She wrapped her arms around him, giving him the tightest hug she has ever given anyone. She then pulled back and kissed him on the cheek, "I'll see you when you get back."

Mac was scared. He hoped he wasn't showing it through, for Stella's sake. He wanted her to go back and tell his team that he didn't go down without a fight.

He left the table and headed to the door. "We'll go in this group over there, but once we get to the bush we'll split up." Ryan said. The men said their goodbyes and left. "Delko, you realize this could turn into one big slaughter-fest, right."

"So far we've seen that the killer is smarter than that, we all have guns."

Ryan shrugged. "The women aren't any safer back there."

"Why do you say that?"

"There are two killers. One is a woman, and the one that took Calleigh is a man."

"I didn't even think about that."

"Everyone is in danger, no matter how you look at it."

"And there are no ways to communicate back to the mainland." Eric added. "No one expects us back for another week."

"Are you saying we're stuck here for a whole week?"

"By the looks of it, yeah."

Ryan ran a hand through his hair, looked distressed. "We're all going to die, man."

"No, no don't say that." He paused "Look how many of us there are, then think of how many killers, it won't even be hard to survive."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

"Calleigh, you've been really quiet." Natalia said. "Is something wrong, other than the obvious."

"You have to promise me that won't say anything. Can you do that?" Natalia nodded. "I'm pregnant, and I don't know who the father is."

"What? How do you not know-?"

"A couple of weeks ago," She cut her off "I went to talk to Jake, to tell him I was getting married, and it just happened."

"So this child is either Jake's or Eric's, is that what you're telling me?"

Calleigh nodded, "I don't know what to do."

"I'd start by telling Eric the truth. There's a chance you aren't going to make it off this island alive. Wouldn't you rather have him know?"

"He's going to hate me, there's no way around that."

"Take your chances, maybe he'll forgive you."

* * *

"Alright here's the bush." Eric said.

"It's more like a forest." Ryan said. He was right too. In front of the group of men there were berry bushes going on for what looked like miles in front of them. "How are we going to do this?"

"Divide and conquer. Ryan I'm paired with you, everyone else grab a partner and take a bush." The men separated into groups.

Mac and Jim went together and that left Kyle and Stetler. "Just my luck, I get little Horatio." Stetler said.

"And I get the one who killed big Horatio."

"I had nothing to do with that, kid. Watch your mouth." After that they walked in silence to a far away bush to pick berries.

* * *

"Delko, this is gonna take all freaking night." Ryan said.

"Would you rather take a night to pick berries or go a week and not eat anything?"

"Point taken." Suddenly the sound of a gunshot filled the air and both men unclipped their guns from the holster and went towards the noise with caution.

As they approached where the noise came from they saw the silhouette of a body lying on the ground in the darkness. It was Stetler. He had two gunshot wounds to his abdomen, and was holding on by a thread.

"Who did this to you, Rick?" Eric asked. He lips moved but no words came, just a breath of air, which proved to be his last.

Suddenly Kyle came up behind them covered in blood and shaking. "I tried so hard to save him but I couldn't!" He screamed.

* * *

**Finally Stetler is GONE!!! But Calleigh's big shocker is going to make some people a little angry, I think. :/**

**Reviews, Reviews, Reviews they are always nice. Pretty please with sugar on top? :)**


	16. I Messed Up Big Time

**Alright so I passed 50 reviews!!! That's halfway to 100!!! Haha.**

**Girlie14 (aka Lindsey)- Wow! Thank you. The wedding planner huh? Interesting choice. And I'm glad you like the unknown father thing.**

**Lydia24fan- Kyle and Julia, hm? Keep the guesses coming! Thanks. :)**

**C.H.E.A.R.- Haha sarcastic voice, I love that. I'm glad you still like the story. :)**

**Mrs. Darcy1234- Yeah, lots of people think it's Kyle. Haha. Who do you think the female killer is?**

**ForevermoreNevermore- I can't picture Emily Procter pregnant. It's kind of a weird thought haha. As for Stetler, I really want the writers to kill him off this season. I would watch that on youtube over and over again.**

**Calleigh Baby- It's a person? Hahaha, Oh my Gosh you got it right! So wait, you're saying that you think Jake is the killer?**

**Delkolover138- I don't even know what she was thinking and I'm the writer! Hahaha**

**^^^Thanks a bunch^^^**

* * *

"I know how this looks." Kyle sighed, "But I had nothing to do with it, I swear."

"Do you know how many guilty people say that every day?" Eric asked. "You showed up behind a dead person covered in blood."

"I told you, I was trying to save him."

"I talked to both Mac Taylor and Jim Brass, both said they were with each other the whole time. That leaves you."

"I went behind the bush, heard the gunshot then came out and he was like that!"

"Who's your accomplice, Kyle?"

"I don't have an accomplice! I didn't do anything wrong."

Eric looked over to Ryan who shrugged. "We can't hold you since we can't prove anything. But we'll be watching you, Kyle. Every move you make will be seen. I think you should know that."

"Thank you." He said, sounding irritated. Kyle got up and headed back to the other two men that were waiting.

"He's our guy, I know it." Ryan said.

"We have to prove it. He'll make a mistake eventually." They walked back to the group which was down a man and started to head back to the dining hall.

* * *

"They've been gone forever."

"Calleigh, I'm sure they're fine." Yelina said. The women had gotten together in one big group and were starting to talk strategy.

"What if something happened to one of them?"

"They've all got their guns. One shot and all hell would break loose on the shooter." Yelina reminded her.

"Stetler's dead!" Eric yelled as his group came storming in to the dining hall.

"What?" Natalia screamed.

"At least it wasn't one of you." Alexx said. "Wait a minute, if one of you is the killer then we're staring the killer in the eyes."

"Me and Delko were with each other the entire time, and we talked to Mac and Jim and they were with each other too."

"That leaves Kyle." Calleigh finished.

"I already went through this with Eric, I didn't do anything!"

"That remains to be seen." Calleigh told him. The guests went back to their tables to talk. "If we could test for GSR this would be so much easier."

"We'd have him locked in the freezer right now." Ryan said.

"Wait," Eric paused. "When Horatio fell from the ceiling Catherine said she had a kit. She processed the roof with it."

"We need to find that kit."

"I had a kit too, but when I processed Tara's scene I ran out of supplies. Catherine's is most likely at the bungalow she stayed in." Natalia said, "I'll go ask, Jim."

* * *

"Oh Yeah, she's got a kit. It's in our bungalow, under the bed."

"You didn't think to tell us about this before?" Eric questioned. "We could have figured out who the killer was a long time ago."

"I'm sorry; I'll take you there now though."

"I'm pretty sure Eric and I can find your place. You should stay here, protect the group." Calleigh offered.

Eric was confused by Calleigh's sudden need to be with him. Just yesterday she didn't want to be anywhere near him. It's not that he didn't like the new change, but he couldn't help but wonder what the motive was behind this. So he decided to come out and ask her. "You sure you want to go with me?"

"I have something important that I need to talk to you about." She said. "It will probably result in some fighting but I think you should know."

He nodded. He didn't want to fight with Calleigh, God knows who would. She could insult you to death before you could say, I'm sorry; I didn't mean it. "Ryan, Nat, why don't you stay here as well."

"Of course," Natalia said a little quickly. She and Calleigh shared a knowing look, one that didn't go unnoticed by Eric. He knew that Natalia knew whatever Calleigh had to tell him. "Come on, Ryan."

"Be safe, you two." Ryan said before being dragged away by Natalia.

"Ready?" Eric asked.

"Yeah."

They walked out into the warm air of the Florida Keys. Eric was still wondering what the hell was going on with Calleigh. He hated not knowing what was happening in her life. "So you wanted to talk to me about something?" He hoped that she was reconsidering having a wedding with him, but he also knew that that wasn't it.

"A couple weeks ago I messed up, big time." She said. "You will probably not forgive me and get angry and then I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"What did you do?" He asked cautiously.

She waited a few minutes, hesitating. The suspense was killing him. "I slept with Jake." He exhaled a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He didn't know what to say, but he couldn't be angry, not with the situation they were in right now. "That's not even the worst part, Eric."

She stopped suddenly and turned to look at Eric, probably trying to read his expression. He rested his hands on her shoulders and looked her directly in the eyes and braced himself, "Tell me, Cal."

"I'm pregnant, Eric. It could be yours or Jake's." To her surprise Eric embraced her tightly.

"I'm here if you need me, whoever's it is."

"With Jake dead I'm gonna need you either way." Did he hear her right? It sounded like she said she wanted him back.

"I'll be here, forever."

"Thank you." She said, "Now let's go find that kit."

* * *

"Nat, are you going to tell me what's going on with Calleigh, because I know there's something that she's not telling me."

"It's not my secret to tell, sorry Ryan."

"It's fine, I'm just a little worried about her," He said.

"She'll make it through what's going on, don't worry about her. Beside's right now it is every man, or woman, for themselves." Natalia said.

* * *

**I know that chapter was short, and I apologize now. If you're any closer to figuring out the killer PLEASE review and tell me.**

**And if you want a say in who the next victim will be go to my profile and take the poll :)…**

**-Emily**


	17. Oh, I'll be fine, Ryan!

_**OMG!!! I am sooo sorry for not updating for the longest time!!! I feel so bad :(**_

_**Calleigh Baby (aka Kayla)- Interesting theory. It could be right, it could be wrong. But I can't say because that would definitely ruin any ending to the story. Thanks for reviewing :)**_

_**C.H.E.A.R.- Hmm… I am a terrible hint giver so if I did give any hints they would probably give away the ending, sorry :) Thanks for the review!**_

_**Rosalie Duquesne- I couldn't make Eric pissed at Calleigh; that would just be wrong. Hah, and I'm sorry for not updating sooner. :)**_

_**Tbsavafob- It's funny how not many people trust Calleigh. And I can tell you that, as good of a twist it would be, it's not one of the dead people. Haha :)**_

_**Mrs. Duquesne Delko- You and all of my other readers won't know who the baby's father is until the last chapter, unfortunately. Since they don't have a way to find out on the island and Calleigh isn't far along it would be impossible. Thanks for reviewing :)**_

_"_Ahhh!" Calleigh screamed.

"What? What?" Eric spun around in circles confused. But Calleigh just laughed.

"Oh, nothing. Just thought it would be funny." She smiled.

Eric threw her a face that even the devil would have been frightened by and Calleigh jumped back. "Don't do that Cal, don't freak me out like that."

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. She started crying, not hard but there were definitely tear stains.

"Walk and talk?" He asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice."

"What's going on?"

"I've treated you like crap. All you were trying to do was be there for me and I treated you like crap. I don't even know how I'm supposed to say sorry right now. I feel like I haven't told you that enough times."

"Cal the look in your eyes right now tells me that you are really, truly sorry, and I couldn't ask for anymore than that."

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey, there's the bungalow." He told her. Then chuckled.

"What?"

"Nothing, I've just never thought there would come a day that I would be scared walking to a house in broad daylight."

"So you are scared then?"

"Horatio is dead, Cal." He said as tear slid down his own cheek, "I'm terrified."

* * *

"They're taking forever!"

"Natalia calm down," Ryan said. "No one has left the room."

"Hey guys, I gotta pee." Jim said innocently.

"Not a chance." Ryan said. "We're not letting anyone out of this room, no matter what the circumstances are."

Natalia looked over at Kyle sitting by himself in the corner. "What if he's telling the truth?" She said not taking her eyes off him.

"There's no way. He was the only one that could have done it! No one else was there."

"What if Jim or Mac are lying?"

"What motive do they have? Jim has never met anyone here and only came because Catherine wanted him to. And Mac isn't like that; I've had some deep conversations with the guy. He's all about honesty and integrity."

Natalia nodded, then the doors opened and Calleigh and Eric came through holding a silver kit. Strangely, Eric had his arm around her. "Kyle!" He yelled, "Get over here."

Eric patted Kyle's hand with the pad and pulled the liquid out. He sprayed the liquid on the pad and waited for results as the room held its breath. No one moved or talked. Strangely, it didn't turn color.

"I told you, I'm innocent."

Eric nodded, "Yeah, you are."

"I have a theory." Calleigh spoke up. "Where is Stetler's body, Alexx?"

"Outside, honey, you want me to go get it?" She asked.

"_I_ will do that," Ryan decided. He went outside and pulled in the body of Stetler, complete with blood. Anne covered Stephanie's eyes. But she couldn't take it and ran outside and began puking. Alexx went to comfort the poor girl. Calleigh went over to the body with a pad and the liquid, dabbed his hand a few times then sprayed. Much to the room's surprise, it came back purple.

"GSR on his own hand. He killed himself." Calleigh said and nodded.

"I'll put the body back outside, there is a child in the room." Before anyone could argue with her she was on her feet and dragging Stetler's body back outside.

"Alexx?"

"Oh, I'll be fine, Ryan!" She yelled from outside.

**Gunshot**

The room was thrown into panic mode as everyone ran outside not noticing that there was one person missing from the room.

* * *

The next morning they buried Alexx and Stetler next to all of their other friends and coworkers. It was a sad day and one that will not be forgotten. For one that day was supposed to be the wedding, and it had turned into a mass funeral. Calleigh, who was supposed to be wearing white, wore all black and cried tears of sadness, not happiness. Today marked the first day of the fight for their lives and not the rest of their lives. All in all, it was the opposite of what it should have been.

She laid her head on Eric's shoulder as each person went on talking about the deceased. Ryan kept a watchful eye on the small crowd making sure everyone was there and no one snuck off to kill another person.

Although no one got the proper burial that was well deserved it gave everyone a sense of closure. But it wasn't enough. The killers still needed to be found and the innocent knew that they wouldn't sleep until they caught the people doing this.

* * *

So… I decided that the female killer will be revealed in the next chapter (if you haven't figured it out already :] ). I feel like there is a huge clue in this chapter as to who that is! Hopefully you picked up on it.

Review it! Tell me whether you love it or hate it or if you just have a good guess as to who the killer is.

(Also: Remember the poll ;] )

-Emily


End file.
